1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical apparatus, and more particularly, to enclosed circuit interrupters of the drawout type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit interrupters for industrial or electric utility applications must often operate in harsh environments where they are subject to moisture, dust or other contaminants. For these applications, drawout type circuit interrupters are often provided wherein the circuit interrupter is removably mounted within an enclosure. For example, the type of automatic circuit breaker known as a network protector is roller mounted upon rails within a sealed enclosure. Maintenance procedures are performed by rolling out the circuit breaker to disconnect it from the source of high voltage. However, in prior art drawout type circuit breakers, it was often possible to remove panels from the circuit breaker or otherwise to gain access to components at high potential before the circuit breaker was disconnected from the high voltage source. Improper maintenance procedures or a dropped tool sometimes caused a serious accident under these circumstances, producing injury to maintenance personnel and damage to the equipment. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a circuit breaker surrounded by a protective covering which would prevent access to any components at high potential until the circuit breaker had been disconnected from the source of high voltage.